He is my friend, Menma
by AnonymousTrick
Summary: Ini sebuah cerita tentang sahabatku yang memiliki sifat yang unik dan agak aneh. Dia baik di mata semua orang. Dia sama saja dengan anak-anak remaja seusianya dimata semua orang. Tapi...orang-orang itu tidak tau apa yang dilakukan remaja baik dan biasa ini di belakang panggung. M for alur cerita. Mind to RnR? : )


**HE IS MY FRIEND, MENMA. By AnonymousTrick**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

**Rate: M untuk alur ceritanya ==,**

**Pair: (?) Erm...silahkan nilai sendiri.**

**Chara: Menma, Kyuubi, Chouji, Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi dll (apa banget dah ini)**

**Author Note: Sebelumnya biar kuperjelas. Ini bukan ide ceritaku. Cerita ini adalah buangan dari seorang teman yang sudah lama membuatku gemes karena tidak melanjutkan cerita original miliknya ini. Well, karakter jelas kurubah untuk disesuaikan dengan fandom ini. Dan juga beberapa alur dan gaya bahasa yg kusesuaikan dengan gaya penulisanku sendiri. **

**Warning: Well… 'membelok' atau tidaknya cerita ini tergantung cara pandang minna seh…tapi satu yg bisa aku katakan, temen ane yg bikin cerita ini bilang kalau ceritanya tuh **_**staright**_** tapi well…berhubung ini jatuh ke tanganku aku seh nggk jamin *dilempar petasan* tapi kuusahakan se-netral mungkin untuk bisa dinikmati oleh segala 'jurusan' *smirk***

**Oh, di cerita aslinya para tokoh pake nama ala2 barat getoh tapi karena mau disesuain ama fandomnya jadi agak diubah…maka dari itu jangan heran kalau ada anak barat yang punya nama jepang disini. Haha.**

**Enjoy please~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―

Unik.

Unik dan menarik.

Dua kata itulah yang terlintas dibenakku ketika pertama kali mengenal Uchiha Menma. Teman sekamarku di lantai delapan belas asrama khusus mahasiswa milik Universitas Swasta yang cukup elit di kota ini. Cukup lama kamu menjadi teman sekamar. Satu periode selama menjadi mahasiswa adalah waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk mengenal dan tahu banyak akan dirinya ―kekurangannya dan kelebihannya. Dan selama itu hingga detik ini, pendapatku akan dirinya tidak pernah berubah sama sekali, yaitu…

"Dia adalah teman terbaik yang pernah aku kenal dalam hidupku." Aku mengatakan kalimat ini dengan mantap tanpa melepas pandanganku pada seorang pemuda bersyal kerem terbuat dari wol yang tengah berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan utama. Lantai tiga Fakultas Kehutanan memang menjadi lokasi paling strategis jika ingin mengamati orang-orang yang mondar-mandir di sekitar perpustakaan itu. Dia terlihat agak kerepotan menenteng beberapa buku tebal di lengan kurusnya ―novel kurasa. Belakangan ini dia memang sering berkutat dengan tumpukan novel-novel tebal hingga larut malam, ditemani setoples selai coklat kacang ―makanan wajib ada di lemari persediaannya― yang ia congkel dengan sendok tembaga miliknya. Ia nampak seperti bocah ingusan kecil yang begitu polos ketika suatu waktu sendok itu terus menempel di mulutnya sementara ia begitu serius melotot pada buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Siapa?" tanya si pirang Ino yang tengah berada di sampingku. Ditelusurinya sejenak arah pandangku. "Menma maksudmu?"

"Hm, iya."

Ino bertumpu dagu pada dinding pembatas. "Dia teman baikmu?" katanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Haha.., dia sih memang anak baik. Semua orang tau itu. Bukah hanya kau saja, tapi hampir semua mahasiswa dan dosen di Universitas ini menganggapnya kawan baik, bukan?"

"…hm, ya, aku tau. Semua orang mengaggapnya baik." Jawabku. "Tapi sayangnya…tidak semua orang bisa melihat langsung kebaikan terbaiknya."

**-oOo-Prolog-oOo-**

**#ONE#**

"Namaku Kyuubi Kurama, kita satu angkatan. Kuharap kita bisa cepat akrab berhubung kita berdua sama-sama anak baru di sini." Sapaku sambil memasang senyum termanis yang aku punya.

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang kulontarkan ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Menma ―teman sekamarku mulai petang itu. Dia sudah lebih dulu datang dan membereskan barang-barangnya di sisi kanan dari ruangan persegi berukuran lima kali enam meter ini. Sementara aku sendiri baru saja akan menyusun berdus-dus perlengkapanku.

Ketika aku menyapanya, ia masih sibuk mengatur buku-bukunya pada rak kecil di samping kasur lipat khusus satu orang yang dibentangkannya di bawah kakinya.

Aku tidak tau apakah suasana hatinya sedang baik atau tidak untuk memulai sebuah percakapan tapi, "Hei, aku belum tau namamu."

"Uchiha Menma." Jawabnya singkat tanpa berbalik.

"Oh, Menma, senang bertemu denganmu," sahutku berusaha basa-basi. Aku ingin menghilangkan sedikit kepenatan ini. Mengangkat perabotan sampai ke lantai delapan belas sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku harus menahan kesabaran. Aku butuh sedikit hiburan. "Aku dari Kehutanan. Boleh aku tau kau dari Fakultas apa?" kupikir mungkin sedikit percakapn ringan bisa membantu.

"Jurnalistik."

Ia menjawab lagi-lagi dengan begitu singkat. Betapa tidak bersahabatnya orang ini! Tanpa sapaan, tanpa senyuman dan _hell_, ia berbicara bahkan tanpa berbalik sama sekali dari tempatnya!

Apa aku benar-benar harus sekamar dengan orang macam ini?! AH! Tuhan pasti sedang marah padaku sampai Dia mengirimkan orang seperti ini untuk menjadi teman berbagi kamar!

Setelah selesai mengatur buku, ia bergerak merapikan selimut tebalnya ―hendak tidur. Ditariknya selimut tanpa motif itu hingga sebatas bahunya dengan posisi masih membelakangiku. Ia diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan satu kalimat panjang pertamanya untukku yang ia ucapkan dengan cepat

"Bukankah lebih baik kau segera bereskan barang-barangmu dan menyingkirkan kardus-kardus berdebu itu dari kamar ini sesegera mungkin ketimbang melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bisa kau simpan untuk besok? Kita butuh udara segar disini."

_Jleb_

Oh, baiklah. Mungkin cuman aku atau kalimat itu memang terlalu menusuk untuk dikatakan kepada orang yang baru kau kenal dan harus sekamar denganmu selama bertahun-tahun ke depan?

Argh…Entah mengapa seluruh rasa pegal dari sendi-sendi tak berdosa milikku akibat mengangkut barang-barang naik ke lantai delapan belas ini jadi serasa dua kali lipat lebih melelahkan.

Oh _God_, bolehkah aku berteriak sekarang?

.

.

.

Hari pertama sebagai mahasiswa angkatan 2012 di Universitas yang cukup elit di kota ini ternyata tak sesibuk dugaanku. Kupikir akan ada banyak kegiatan orientasi untuk meperkenalkan seluk beluk tempat ini. Brosur yang dibagikan pihak kampus memang sudah lebih dari cukup, bahkan dilengkapi dengan CD yang berisi video yang merekam seluruh wilayah Universitas beserta jalur-jalur pintas koridor yang bisa digunakan untuk menuju ke gedung-gedung penting atau ke tempat lainnya di seluruh wilayah universitas.

Aku tidak begitu pandai bergaul dihari-hari pertama jadi waktuku lebih banyak kuhabiskan di beranda lantai dua Fakultas Kehutanan. Menatap ke arah lapangan hijau di depannya, tempat upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru yang diadakan beberapa waktu lalu. Di sekeliling wilayah seluas dua kali lapangan sepak bola profesional itu, berderet puluhan pohon rindang dengan tempat duduk memanjang dari kayu yang dicat coklat muda bertengger di bawah rimbunan masing-masing pohon.

Lapangan itu sekarang telah berubah menjadi tempat singgah oleh semua orang. Mengobrol dan bersenda gurau dengan yang lainnya. Hampir seluruh kursi di bawah pohon penuh dengan orang-orang, berkumpul dengan kelompoknya, teman-temannya atau juga dengan kenalan barunya.

Kulihat _partner_ satu kamarku di salah satu grup mahasiswa di bawah sana. Ia nampak tengah bersenda gurau bahkan tertawa lepas seperti remaja muda normal pada umumnya. Ya, ampun…rasanya bagaikan mimpi jika mengingat sosok pemuda judes semalam yang kuajak ngobrol. A…Apa aku sedang terkena sial karena datang disaat _mood-_nya sedang buruk?

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di kelas?" apa orang-orangnya menyenangkan?"

Sekali lagi aku berusa mengajaknya ngobrol malam itu. berharap _mood-_nya kali ini sedang bagus mengingat tadi siang kelihatannya ia baik-baik saja.

Menma tidak bergeming. Tidak melirik atau menoleh sedikit pun untuk menanggapiku. Apa buku yang ia baca membuatnya tuli? Atau mati rasa? Itu hanya novel, ia tidak perlu sampai seserius itu membacanya, kan?

Kuputuskan untuk menanyakan hal lain. "Siapa dosen yang pertama ngajar di kelasmu? Bagaimana tampangnya? Apa dia baik?" Dia masih tetap tidak bergerak dari posisi duduknya di atas _futon_ (kasur Jepang) mendengar aku mengajukan pertanyaan lanjutan. Ck.

Akhirnya…ketika aku melontarkan pertanyaan gelombang ketiga, Menma pun memutuskan untuk meletakkan bukunya perlahan di atas rak, menarik selimutnya dan tidur membelakangiku.

_Twitch_

Apa dia dendam padaku?!

***My Friend***

Pemuda yang beranjak dewasa, bertubuh tegap dengan penampilan sederhana nan modis. Rambut hitam dengan model _spike_ acak yang agak panjang yang sedikit unik menjadi ciri khasnya. Tutur katanya sopan dan senyuman nyaris tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dia baik dan pribadi yang sangat menyenangkan bagi setiap orang.

Yaah…semua itu adalah hal-hal yang dapat kusimpulkan setelah seminggu menjadi mahasiswa di tempat ini. Sifat-sifat dari seorang Uchiha Menma yang hanya ditunjukkan pada semua mahluk di luar kamar asrama kami ―itu artinya **tidak di depanku.**

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang ini? Aku merasa didiskriminasi secara sepihak! Dia tidak mengobrol dengaku seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap orang lain.

Apa aku harus mendiaminya saja?

Tapi aku butuh teman mengobrol dan berinteraksi! Aku bahkan belum menemukan satu orang pun yang mau kujadikan teman berbagi. Mereka semua kabur karena berpikir aku aneh. Ada banyak kamar di asrama ini dan bagi mereka aneh jika ada orang yang mau mengambil kamar di lantai teratas asrama, lantai yang hanya ada satu kamar saja yang terisi ―kamarku. Mereka menjauh karena alasan bodoh itu? Lantas bagaimana kalian menjelaskan cara si mahluk judes aneh yang sekamar denganku ini sampai bisa punya banyak teman seperti itu?!

_Sigh_

Seperti biasa, malam sudah lebih dulu berkunjung sebelum aku sempat untuk pulang ke asrama beristirahat. Mandi dan bergegas tidur adalah tujuan utamaku malam itu. seharian berkeliling di Hutan Buatan Fakultas Kehutanan cukup menguras energi otot-otot betisku.

Menma kelihatannya sudah hendak bergegas untuk istirahat juga. Setelah kumatikan lampu kamar bercat krem itu, aku pun membaringkan tubuhku ke atas kasur empuk yang hangat ini. Samar-samar sebelum aku dilahap mimpi, kulihat Menma masih duduk di atas _futon_-nya bersandarkan tembok tengah membaca buku bersampul putih dengan sebuah lampu baca kecil mirip tongkat estafet bengkok yang disematkan di bukunya. Hm…aku baru tau kalau ada lampu seperti itu.

.

.

.

Seminggu lebih menjadi teman sekamar Uchiha Menma, aku mulai tau beberapa hal lagi tentangnya selain sifat yang ditunjukkannya padaku. _Well,_ dia tidak banyak bicara dan lebih terkesan jutek ketimbang pendiam. Kegiatannya di dalam kamar lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk membaca buku dan tidur. Awalanya kupikir dia tidak benar-benar punya teman berbagi sepertiku, kawan-kawan yang tiap hari berada di sekitarnya ketika di kampus hanyalah teman biasa yang tidak benar-benar begitu akrab dengannya, buktinya tak satu pun yang pernah datang kemari untuk mengobrol atau sekedar berkunjung.

Tapi ternyata aku salah. Rupanya dia masuk ke universitas ini tidak sendiri dan bukan orang dari luar daerah sepertiku. Ia punya seorang teman dari SMU yang sama dan mengambil jurusan yang sama pula disini. Aku tidak tau seberapa dekat mereka dan apakah temannya ini tau tentang sifat jutek itu atau tidak. Yang jelas anak itu pernah berkunjung. Namanya Akamichi Chouji. Remaja agak gempal yang sedikit lebih pendek dariku. Kami berdua pendek kalau mau dibandingkan dengan Menma yang tingginya kurasa hampir sekitar 170 centimeter itu.

"Jadi kau akan datang?" tanya Chouji.

"Tidak." Jawab Menma datar sambil duduk bersila di atas _futon_, menatap kosong pada Chouji ―yang tengah selonjoran di depannya memandang tanpa minat ke arah tumpukan buku pada rak kecil di dekat situ. Menma tak bergerak atau bahkan bersuara sama sekali selama interval berlangsung, dia jadi nampak seperti boneka manekin dengan wajah super _stoic _saat ini.

Sudah sepuluh menit mereka berdua disitu dan hanya melakukan percakapan-percakapan singkat membosankan. Semua pertanyaan Chouji akan dijawab cepat dengan satu kata oleh Menma.

Setelah urusannya selesai ―yaitu mengajak Menma ikut acara pesta fakultas mereka dan sepertinya hansilnya adalah "Tidak", maka Chouji pun beranjak pergi.

"Okay, _bye_ Kyuubi!" pamitnya padaku.

Eh?

Tunggu, kurasa dia tipe yang cukup bersahabat. Segera saja kususul dia keluar sebelum si bocah 'subur' itu turun. Hendak menanyakan beberapa hal yang mungkin akan bisa membantuku menghadapi kejenuhan bersama si manusia karang yang tengah mematung aneh di dalam kamar itu sekarang.

Sebelum mengatakan sesuatu Chouji agak begerak menjauh lebih dulu dari sisi tembok pembatas setinggi bahu kami di lorong balkon ini dan lebih mendekat ke tembok bangunan (kamar), menjauhkan matanya dari pemandangan ketinggian di sebelah situ. Ia lalu tertawa renyah setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. "Kau harus membiasakan diri." Katanya, "Dia itu memang agak sedikit….yah, aneh." Sambungnya lagi sambil mengisyaratkan kata 'sedikit' itu dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Itu tidak sedikit. Dia tidak memperlakukanku seperti yang lainnya. Dia judes, tau!" timpalku sambil cemberut dibuat-buat.

"Yah…agak, seh. Dia itu memang ahlinya memasang seribu wajah."

"Ha? Seribu wajah? Mana ada yang seperti itu!" bantahku sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke udara.

"Aku serius. Pendapat orang-orang yang pernah satu sekolah dengannya membuktikan hal itu. Di sekolah dasar, menengah pertama dan juga SMU. Semua orang yang mengenalnya di tingkatan yang berbeda mendeskripsikan Menma sebagai pribadi yang berbeda-beda pula," Ujar Chouji. "Di sekolah dasar, Menma katanya adalah anak pembangkang yang hobi kabur dari kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung. Di SMP dia dikenal sebagai seorang pemuda pendiam, penyendiri, baik hati namun sakit-sakitan dan di SMU ia berubah menjadi seorang ketua organisasi siswa yang tegas dan disiplin," sambungnya lagi. "Kepribadiannya itu tergantung musim kali, ya? Kadang musim rambutan, nanas, langsat gitu."

Aku tertawa terkekeh setelah mendengar penjelasan itu. mimik wajah Chouji ketika sedang bercerita benar-benar sangat ekspresif. Mulut dan alis yang naik turun, mata yang kadang melotot dan mimik wajah lain yang terkesan dibuat-buat membuatku tidak bisa untuk menahan tawaku lagi. Karena terpancing olehku, Chouji pun ikut tergelak. Kami tertawa terbahak-bahak di teras asrama dan membuat gaduh langit malam yang dingin saat itu.

Aku tidak tau kenapa ini terasa lucu sekali. Mungkin karena kusudah cukup lama tidak mendengar lelucon jadi yang satu ini benar-benar ingin kujadikan pelepas beban yang selama ini kupendam.

"Tapi tenang saja, dia anaknya baik, kok." Ujar Chouji akhirnya.

Saat kembali ke dalam kamar, Menma melempar pandangan ke arahku. Mata besar itu sangat pas di wajahnya yang oval dan sedikit terkesan oriental, apa dia keturunan Asia? Rambut hitamnya malam ini ia tarik dan ikat kebelakang dengan kunciran kecil ―membuat seluruh raut wajahnya yang mengahadap kearahku nampak jelas. Mimik mukanya datar tapi terkesan menyelidik. Apa dia mendengar percakapan tadi? Baru saja aku akan bertanya 'Apa?' ketika detik berikutnya wajah itu kembali teralihkan ke buku bacaan yang tengah dipangkunya.

.

.

Besok adalah hari yang cukup senggang dari jadwal rutin kuliah. Itu artinya aku bisa sedikit berjalan-jalan ke hutan buatan Fakultas Kehutanan lagi. Hutan buatan di kampus ini adalah daya tarik terbesarku untuk bisa masuk ke tempat ini. Hutan yang sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun sebelum universitas ini dibangun itu bukanlah hutan biasa. Bisa dibilang hutan rimba. Namun berkat campur tangan dari para mahasiswa senior terdahulu, hutan yang awalnya tidak terlalu luas itu pun dirombak. Hutan itu semakin luas, sangat luas hingga ke ujung pantai yang berjarak ratusan mil dari belakang kampus ini.

Kemajuan teknologi membantu para mahasiswa beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu berhasil menciptakan hutan hujan tropis buatan tepat di tengah-tengah wilayah hutan yang mayoritas bersuhu dingin tersebut―sesuai dengan suhu Negara ini. Butuh waktu sekitar dua jam berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke wilayah hutan hujan yang jaraknya hampir seperempat diameter keseluruhan hutan itu. Karena Hutan Hujan adalah salah satu minat terbesarku, aku jadi kadang tidak begitu merisaukan jeritan pegal kakiku ketika harus berjaan bolak balik ke sana. Bukan hanya pepohonannya saja yang asli hutan tropis, tapi binatang khusus hutan tropis pun dikembangbiakan secara khusus di sana. Orangutan misalnya, mereka binatang hujan tropis yang begitu pemalu dan tidak begitu agresif selama kita tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Seluruh hidup mereka nyaris dihabiskan di atas pohon, mungkin karena tanah di hutan hujan tropis selalu basah makanya mereka enggan untuk menginjakkan kaki ke daratan.

"Ahh…aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin segera ke sana!" ujarku pelan sambil mempercepat langkahku untuk ke belakang universitas. Saat melewati kantin ―yang memang letaknya berada di belakang― kulihat teman sekamarku sedang asik bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa orang di salah satu meja makan disana. Aku pun berhenti sejenak, ingin melihat bagaimana anak itu berinteraksi dengan orang lain dari dekat dan sedikit mendengar percakapan seperti apa yang dilontarkannya. Aku sebenarnya cukup iri karena dia jauh lebih bisa beradaptasi dan segera mendapat teman berkumpul dibandingkan denganku ―yang cuma bersahabat dengan Orangutan dan musang-musang di hutan. Dari arahku berdiri aku tidak begitu bisa mendengar jelas pa yang mereka perbincangkan, hanya samar-samar, disini terlalu gaduh.

"Presentasi kita yang terbaik!" anak laki-laki yang mengenakan _earphone_ putih di bahunya berkata dengan suara agak nyaring ―hingga gigi taringnya yang menonjol semakin nampak dari arahku berdiri― sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi minuman bersoda miliknya. Mengajak yang lain bersulang. Teman-teman yang ada di dalam gerombolan itu ―termasuk Menma― pun segera menyahut dengan gembira.

"Kau hebat, Menma! Lain kali kau saja yang membuat _slide_ presentasi unik seperti itu lagi! _Okay_?"

"Tidak masalah." Sahut Menma dengan senyum yang terkesan nampak sedang….tersipu? Hah? "Ini juga tidak akan berhasil kalau Sakura tidak menyodorkan artikel keren itu untuk dijadikan materi." Timpalnya kemudian kembali berwajah segar.

Gadis bernama Sakura pun tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih." Sahut gadis berambut permen karet itu.

"Shino juga ikut andil dalam keberhasilan presentasi kita hari ini. Kalian tidak akan percaya betapa konyol gaya mewawancarai miliknya saat tengah melakukan observasi bersama Menma dan Lee di pantai belakang univ. _Suncream _Aburame~! _Suncream_! Hahaha!"

Semua orang yang duduk di sana pun sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk lelucon yang tidak kumengerti itu.

"_Well,_ bagaimana pun juga kerjasama kita semualah yang menjadi kunci keberhasilan hari ini." Menma menimpali dan akhirnya semuanya pun bersorak "Setuju!" dengan serempak.

Melihat itu aku jelas terkejut. Terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya dan juga sadar untuk kesekian kalinya pula. Sadar bahwa memang cuma akulah satu-satunya yang menjadi korban diskriminasi pemuda ceria yang tengah tertawa di meja kantin sana. Aku masih tidak mengerti, sebenarnya masalahnya apa?!

"Kenapa sikapmu berbeda sekali dengan sikap yang kau tunjukkan pada anak-anak lain di kampus?" tanyaku akhirnya setelah benar-benar buntu memikirkan segala alasan selama sepekan terakhir ini. Kesuntukanku sekamar dengannya benar-benar kini sudah berada di ujung tombak! Sekalipun Chouji bilang kalau sebenarnya dia anak yang baik tapi kalau diacuhkan seperti ini terus aku pun muak jadinya! Orangutan tidak bisa selamanya menjadi teman curhatku 'kan? Aku butuh manusia yang bisa merespon keluh kesahku!

Mendengarku bertanya, Menma merespon dengan melirik sesaat ke arahku kemudian kembali mengarahkan retinanya ke puluhan kertas folio yang ia tebar di atas _futon_-nya. "Mereka hanya menemuiku beberapa jam sehari di kampus, aku tidak bisa membuat imej jelek di hadapan kolegaku ―yang hanya punya sedikit waktu bertemu denganku, bukan?" jawabnya datar. "Dan kau disini, menjadi teman sekamarku, akan jauh lebih sering menemuiku dibanding dengan yang lain, menemuiku dalam kegiatan rutin kemanusiaanku seperti mandi, makan dan tidur." Ia menoleh padaku, diam sejenak dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Asal kau tau saja, aku tidak perlu menggunakan 'topeng' di saat pribadi seperti itu. Jadi, biasakanlah." Kembali ia pun memilah-milah kertas miliknya setelah berkata seperti itu.

"Topeng? Mana ada orang yang seperti itu? Jadi kau mau bilang kalau kau pura-pura bersikap baik pada mereka, begitu?"

"Bukan pura-pura. Tapi hanya perlu tau dimana dan kapan kau harus meletakkan mimik wajah seperti apa pada tempatnya," ucapnya santai. "Dan tanpa kau sadari, sebenarnya kau juga pun menggunakan 'topeng' saat berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Selalu berusaha 'terlihat baik'. Haah…jangan risau dan berhentilah memandangku dengan wajah berlipat begitu. Bukan hanya kau saja, kok. Tapi semua orang . Semua orang juga sama saja, itu hal yang sangat wajar."

"Aku tidak menggunakan TOPENG!" balasku tegas.

Menma dengan cepat berbalik menatapku kembali kali dengan sorot mata menyelidiknya, "Kau," katanya dengan sedikit tekanan, "saat pertama kali datang ke kamar ini, langsung berusaha mengajakku ngobrol padahal kau sendiri sudah sangat lelah mengangkut barang-barangmu dari lantai dasar ke lantai delapan belas seorang diri. Aku sangat tau kau pasti begitu lelah setelah semua itu, tapi kau tetap berusaha menyisihkan sedikit dari tenaga yang kau punya untuk berbicara denganku. Guna mengalihkan perhatianmu dari rasa pegal. Dan untuk mendapatkan itu, kau memasang wajah ramah sebisamu untuk membangun suasana. Lantas apa namanya wajah ramah yang menyembunyikan kelelahanmu itu kalau bukan 'topeng'?"

Ugh!

"O-Okay…, itu…," aku syok mendengar penjelasannya yang tepat sasaran itu. "Tapi paling tidak aku tidak seekstrim dirimu!" timpalku berusaha membela diri. Bagaimana pun juga yang kulakukan masih terbilang wajar 'kan? Ketimbang dirinya yang punya 'topeng' seperti orang berkepribadian ganda begitu. "Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa tau aku memasangan wajah ramah sementara kau sendiri tidak berbalik sama sekali padaku waktu itu?!"

Menma mendengus lewat mulut seolah sedang meledek, "Prosedur standar." Jawabnya. "Tapi terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Huh? Aku tidak sedang memujimu!" bantahku.

"Tidak juga. Sebagai orang yang sudah melihat kedua karakterku, aku anggap itu sebuah apresiasi karena telah mendapat julukan 'topeng ekstrim' darimu."

"Kau…aneh!"

"Terima kasih.:

Kami terdiam sesaat sembari aku masih cemberut. Hanya suara dari kertas yang Menma bolak-balikkan yang kini mengisi ruangan kami sebelum aku berniat kembali memulai percakapan untuk memecahkan keheningan itu. Jadi selama ini alasannya adalah itu? Karena ia tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya (yang ia sebut calon kolega) itu memandangnya buruk? Begitukah? Betapa bodoh dan menyedihkannya jalan pikiran orang ini.

"Boleh aku jadi temanmu?" tanyaku lurus.

Dia sontak tertawa kecil tanpa membuka mulutnya. "Sepertinya kau punya permintaan sederhana yang cukup membuat banyak orang sepertimu angkat kaki karena pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padaku." Ujarnya masih terlihat terkikik geli dengan suara tawa yang lebih mirip dengusan hidung berkali-kali.

"Aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah dalam memegang kata-kataku."

Mendengarku berkata begitu, Menma menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Baru kali ini kulihat ia menatapku dengan wajah yang sedikit ditarik mundur, seolah secara tidak langsung ia berkata, 'Oh, tidak lagi. Jangan orang seperti ini lagi.' Kurasa ia pun juga sekaligus mencari keraguan dalam sorot mataku yang kuyakin tidak ia temukan. Air mukanya yang tadi terlihat sedikit heran dan kemudian meremehkan kini perlahan berubah.

"Aku tidak akan membantumu mewujudkannya. Tapi…selamat berjuang." Tuturnya dan lalu segera membereskan semua kertas-kertasnya, meletakkannya di atas rak buku dalam susunan yang rapih kemudian menarik dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu tidur. Saat itu jarum panjang jam dinding baru saja bertemu dengan jarum pendek di pukul 9 malam.

"Heh? Kau tidur cepat hari ini?"

"Ada yang mengubah _mood-_ku." Katanya sambil lalu kemudian membalikkan badannya membelakangiku.

Aku tersenyum. "Selamat malam,"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi tidak masalah…karena aku pasti akan segera membuat perubahan.

Hm, mungkin jika aku tau hal-hal yang disukainya aku isa sedikit akrab dengannya ―yah paling tidak ada topik pembicaraan yang bisa kugunakan. Iya 'kan?

Dan _well_, sepertinya aku tau dimana harus mencari jawabannya.

.

.

.

"Kau penggemar Sherlock Holmes 'kan?" tanyaku dari seberang sisi ruangan kamar kami keesokan harinya. Menma dan aku petang itu sedang berada di atas kasur kami masing-masing.

Si pemuda dengan wajah tak berekspresi itu melirik kearahku lewat sudut matanya tanpa menggerakkan wajahnya sama sekali. Seperti biasa sebuah buku pasti selalu menempel di telapak tangannya pada jam-jam seperti ini.

Ia menghela nafas pendek (mendengus) satu kali sebelum berbicara. "Itu bukan tebakan yang sulit." Dahiku berkerut tak mengerti, kulihat ia menutup kelopak matanya kemudian membuka kembali, "Kalau kau ingin mengenal seseorang. Ada beberapa cara mudah untuk mendapatkan informasi tentangnya," ujar Menma hampir seperti kepada dirinya sendiri. "salah satunya adalah melalui jejaring sosial. Yah, kau hanya perlu mencari Chouji untuk memberitahukanmu jejaring sosial apa yang aku gunakan, dan kuyakin dia akan menjawab _twitter_. Okay, kau dapat nama jejaring sosialnya ―yang tentunya akan diberi bonus nama akun dan alamat _e-mail_-ku pula olehnya. Akhirnya kau pun mulai mencarinya. Setelah dapat kau lalu akan melihat 'dinding'-ku dan disana kau akan mendapati status-status berkaitan dengan Sherlock Holmes yang diposting teratur tiap pekan. _Well, _kuyakin itulah yang membuatmu dapat melontarkan tebakanmu itu hari ini." Jelasnya lugas sambil mengangkat dagu da menoleh padaku ―meminta pembenaran.

Sebenarnya jika mau jujur, aku sangat kagum medengar itu. semua yang dikatakannya nyaris tepat seperti yang terjadi. Tapi aku jelas tidak akan memujinya ―tidak ingin ia besar kepala. "Huh! Cara yang kau utarakan itu terdengar merepotkan sekali. Kalau aku memang ingin tau apa yang kau sukai, kenapa aku tidak langsung tanya secara _to the pointto the point _saja pada Chouji atau lanngsung padamu?" balasku.

"Gengsi mungkin."

"Huh? Gengsi? Aku tidak gengsi! Lagipula kenapa kau begitu yakin aku mau repot-repot mencari akun _twitter_ milikmu hanya untuk mendapatkan info kecil semacam itu?" bantahku sekali lagi.

Menma kembali memasang wajah menyelidiknya. Matanya dibuat menyipit seperti terkena silau matahari. "Jadi kau mengelak kalau sudah mengunjungi akun _twitter_-ku?"

"Aku hanya merasa kau terlalu yakin dengan hal itu." ―meski memang benar. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata yang kau katakan itu salah?"

Kami terdiam beberapa saat sambil memandang satu sama lain. Berusaha melakukan perang tatapan mata. "Chouji tidak tau kalau aku mengagumi Sherlock Holmes. Hal itu hanya bisa diketahui lewat _twitter_-ku saja ―kecuali jika kau yakin Chouji kini sudah punya akun _twitter_ juga."

_Glek_! Aku kalah telak.

"K-Kau terlalu percaya diri! Berpikir aku mau begitu repot-repotnya melakukan semua itu hanya untuk bisa mengajakmu ngobrol? Yang benar saja…!" pekikku panik.

"Kau masih mau mengelak juga? Hn, _persistent_ sekali."

Aku cuma tidak ingin kau sampai berpikir kalau aku terlalu berusaha gila-gilaan untuk bisa sekedar berteman dengamu, bodoh! Aku tau kau pasti akan menganggapku aneh nantinya, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

"_Well,_ kalau tidak salah kemarin ada yang berkata ingin menjadi temanku."

Aku bergidik.

"Jadi kupikir kira-kira apa yang bisa dilakukan seseorang untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari si calon teman ini, ya?" tanyanya lagi-lagi seperti sedang mengevaluasi untuk dirinya sendiri, "Mengajaknya ngobrol pastilah menjadi pilihan utama." Lanjutnya, "Tapi mengobrol tentang apa? Itulah hal yang musti dicari tahu lebih dahulu. Bisa jadi tentang cuaca…ah! Membosankan! Tentang materi kuliah? Ah, sayangnya kita tidak satu fakultas. Nah, bagaimana kalau mendiskusikan tentang hal-hal yang disukainya? Hem, cukup menarik," Menma membalikkan badannya menghadap kearahku, mencondongkan sedikit tubuh kurusnya itu ke depan dan berkata dengan sedikit berbisik remeh, "Jujur pada awalnya aku tidak terlalu berpusat pada ide yang satu ini tapi…sayangnya kau telah membenarkannya dengan bertanya 'Kau penggemar Sherlock Holmes 'kan?' padaku malam ini." Senyuman kemenangan kini terpampang di wajah stoik itu. Membuatku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan wajah kecut.

Gayanya benar-benar seolah sengaja meniru gaya khas tokoh utama buatan Sir Arthur Conan itu. Sombong.

"Aku tau kau juga suka coklat! Dan aku tidak bertanya pada siapapun untuk itu!" tapi itu karena selai coklat kacang yang kadang dijadikannya cemilan tengah malam.

Dia tertawa muak. "Itu tebakan yang jauh lebih mudah, sangat mudah!" balasnya sedikit kesal. "Hampir semua orang suka dengan coklat! Kau tidak bisa menganggap itu sebagai tebakan yang cerdas ―kau tau." Ledeknya remeh, "Kau butuh lebih dari itu untuk mebuatku terkesan."

"Kau ini sombong sekali! Seolah-olah berteman dan membuatmu terkesan adalah satu-satunya hal terpenting yang harus dilakukan di dunia ini!" timpalku kesal, kalau saja suhu malam itu cukup panas, aku mungkin sudah melompat keluar dari selimutku dan membungkam tawa menyebalkannya itu dengan tinju besarku.

"Oh? Jadi siapa yang kemarin bilang ingin menjadi temanku dan tidak akan mudah menyerah dalam memegang kata-katany itu? Mungkin aku bermimpi~."

Ja-Jadi dia sedang mengetesku?! Argh! Dia benar-benar mengesalkan! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan membuatnya menyesal telah mengolok-ngolokku seperti itu. Meski sedikit ragu tapi aku jelas tidak akan menyerah, tidak peduli jika ternyata menjadikan mahluk ini sebagai teman akan menjadi pilihan yang cukup berat.

***My Friend***

Akamichi Chouji memang satu fakultas dan satu kelas dengan Menma bahkan juga adalah teman satu SMA-nya tapi…aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia ini juga sama pendiamnya dengan si Uchiha tidak akan bercerita ―apalagi tentang Menma― jika tidak dipancing. Jadinya aku harus membanjirinya dengan seabrek pertanyaan baru dia akan menjelaskan semuanya. Membuatku terlihat begitu terobsesi akan Menma dan membuat Chouji sedikit bergidik. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sedang bersemangat dan tidak akan pernah mau dikalahkan oleh orang sombong seperti mahluk sekamarku itu.

Akan kutunjukkan kalau aku bisa!

Bagiku Menma itu seperti sebuah pohon langka yang belum banyak ditemui orang. Membuat ia nampak begitu istimewa dan sangat menarik untuk diteliti lebih dekat. Membuat seseorang sepertiku seolah mendapat hal baru yang minta untuk kutaklukkan.

"Tapi..dia itu manusia biasa juga 'kan? Pasti juga punya kisah yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupnya."

Sesaat Chouji terdiam dan lalu mengangguk pelan, "Iya, dia punya." Katanya, "Tapi ini kisah yang agak sedih."

Sedih? Menurutku itu cukup umum. Biasanya orang yang punya karakter keras seperti dia pasti selalu dilatarbelakangi oleh kisah traumatik yang tak jarang menyedihkan pula.

"Dia punya seorang kakak, kakak laki-laki ―Uchiha Itachi." Kata Chouji, "Kakaknya ini punya cara pandang sendiri mengenai masa depannya dan itu bertentangan dengan keinginan orang tua Menma. Kakaknya pun pergi dari rumah entah kemana dan tak pernah kembali atau pun memberi kabar hingga sekarang. Saat itu Menma baru menginjak bangku SMP dan kakaknya adalah orang yang paling berperan penting sepanjang hidupnya ―jauh lebih dari orang tuanya sendiri. Menma adalah orang yang paling terluka oleh kepergian kakaknya itu. Ia merasa dibuang begitu saja oleh orang yang disayanginya."

Mendengar hal itu kini aku tau satu hal tentang kedudukan Chouji untuk Menma. Chouji bukanlah sekedar teman biasa untuknya. Dia…adalah sahabat dekatnya. Jika tidak, mana mungkin ia bisa tau hingga sejauh ini tentang Menma. Menma jelas bukan orang yang akan menceritakan hal-hal pribadinya pada teman-teman sebatas rekan kerja kelompok presentasinya saja 'kan? Dia pasti menceritakan ini secara khusus pada orang tertentu saja.

Setelah mendengat cerita itu, aku benar-benar harus mati-matian untuk tetap bersikap biasa-biasa saja tiap kali bertemu dengan Menma. Aku tidak ingin sampai kedapatan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan iba atau dia akan semakin tidak berkesan padaku. Karena aku sangat yakin dia bukan tipe orang yang senang dikasihani.

***My Friend***

Belakangan ini aku baru tau Menma sering mematung di beranda belakang lantai dua fakultasnya sambil menatap deretan rumah dan wisma di seberang sungat. Ribuan kubik air yang mengalir tenang di samping gedung Universitas Konoha membelah hutan buatan kampus ini menjadi dua bagian dan bermuara ke laut di batas selatan hutan itu. suara gemuruh halus dari sungai itu terdengar begitu menenangkan. Cahaya matahari yang terpantul di permukaannya membuatnya nampak sangat menyegarkan saat sore sudah mulai turun.

"Jadi di sana, ya? Wisma hijau dekat jembatan itu tempatnya?" tanyaku sembari ikut menatap ke arah pandangan Menma tertuju. "Tempat terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan dia? Kakakmu itu."

Aku menoleh sebentar ke arah Menma untuk melihat reaksinya. Tubuhnya merespon sedikit terkejut saat kulontarkan pertanyaan itu. sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku sebelum aku bersuara tadi ―terlalu hanyut dalam lamunannya.

Ketika aku berpikir dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku, Menma pun bergeming. Mengangkat dagunya menatap hutan rimba yang membentang di hadapan kami. Kudengar ia menghembuskan nafas berat satu kali sebelum berbicara, "Kau tau," ujarnya, "Hal apa yang paling kubenci dari orang asing?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak." Jawabku. Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?

Menma terdiam. Atmosfir disini tiba-tiba jadi berat di sekitar tekuk leherku dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Hal yang paling kubenci dari orang asing adalah…**saat mereka mengetahui sesuatu yang belum seharusnya mereka tau**."

Kalimat terakhir itu ia suguhkan padaku beserta tatapan benci yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya di wajah stoiknya.

Ia kemudian pergi melewatiku, meninggalkannku dengan hati yang mencelos penuh rasa bersalah. Kuku-kuku jari tanganku serasa dingin seketika. Aku sudah berlaku keterlaluan dengan ikut campur urusan pribadinya tanpa izin sama sekali. Oh, _God_! Rasanya ingin sekali aku melompat ke sungai sana saat ini juga. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan lidahku?! Bodohnya aku!

Tidak ada ide yang bisa membuatku melangkah tenang masuk ke dalam kamar setelah senja datang. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Bagaimana caranya aku meminta maaf? Apa aku harus bersikap biasa-biasa saja atau bagaimana? Apa aku masih pantas jadi temannya sekarang? Ah, aku benar-benar frustasi!

Mungkin aku bisa memberinya sesuatu untuk meminta maaf.

Coklat. Itu dia! Aku bisa membeli coklat untuk meminta maaf padanya. Demi Tuhan, apa sepotong _ damn_ coklat akan cukup untuk membayar kelancangan seseorang yang sudah mengganggu privasi orang lain?! Dia bukan anak lima tahun! Argh! Tapi sungguh aku sudah tidak peduli lagi sekarang, cuma itu ide yang bisa dibuat otakku yang sedang panik saat ini. Tidak peduli betapa kekanak-kanakannya ide itu. Aku hanya butuh perantara atau paling tidak sebuah alasan untuk memulai pembicaraan dan kemudian meminta maaf padanya.

Setelah berlari-lari kecil menuju _minimarket_ asrama yang _open _24 jam ―tak ketinggalan bagian dimana aku harus naik turun lantai delapan belas― aku pun ―dengan nafas memburu― mengetuk pintu kamar. Hey! Kenapa aku harus mengetuk pintu kamarku sendiri? Ah, sudahlah.

Segera saja aku menghentikan ketukan ―tindakan― bodohku itu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Menutupnya kembali, melepas sepatu _boots_-ku dan melangkah ke tengah ruangan. Menma ―tidak perlu ditanya dia sedang apa sekarang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa ―bahkan mungkin sekali pun ada tornado dasyat di luar sana― pada jam segini (menuju petang), ia akan ada di atas _futon_-nya membaca sebuah buku.

Tidak mau terlalu lama berdiri mematung, aku pun melangkah mendekatinya dan menyodorkan coklat batangan berbentuk trapesium dengan bungkusan bewarna coklat mudah ke arahnya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Aku sangat gugup ―seperti seorang gadis yang sedang memberikan coklat _valentine_ pada pemuda yang ditaksirnya atau mungkin lebih seperti seseorang yang sedang menyodorkan _shootgun_ pada orang yang akan mengeksekusimu.

Menma mengangkat wajahnya, dan kurasakan bahwa gerakan lamban itu seolah adalah sebuah hal yang sangat mengerikan untukku ―kuharap itu tidak tergambarkan lewat ekspresi wajahku sekarang. Ia menatap coklat di tanganku beberapa detik dan lalu melihatku. Aku sangat gugup dan bodoh mungkin ―itu yang bisa kubaca dari caranya menatapku.

"Apa?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi. Okeh, aku tidak tau kalau dia bisa bodoh juga dengan bertanya 'Apa?' saat aku menyodorkan coklat ini padanya. Ataukah dia amnesia? Lupa kalau tadi sore aku adalah 'orang asing yang mengetahui sesuatu yang belum seharusnya mereka tau' begitu? Mungkin aku harus melakukan tarian syukur jika itu memang benar terjadi.

"_Well,_ um…permohonan maafku, ma-maksudku ini untuk permohonan maafku. Apa kau mau memaafkanku? Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Aku hanya…kelepasan ngomong…_sorry_...," ujarku kalang kabut.

Menma melirik kembali ke arah coklat yang ada di depan wajahnya, kali ini dengan tatapan yang…eng, merendahkan? "Jadi…," katanya, "Permintaan maafmu hanya seharga lima puluh dua ribu?"

"Apa?!" teriakku ―yang lalu kusadari bukan waktu yang tepat untu berteriak dihadapan ornag yang kau ingin memaafkanmu. Aku pun berusaha menahan diri, tapi kenapa dia harus menyebut harganya? "Um, maksudku…kau tidak perlu menyebutkan harganya 'kan? Lagipula menurutku lima puluh dua ribu sudah cukup mahal untuk sepotong coklat." Jawabku jujur.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tengah duduk di dalam selimut hijau pastelnya itu lalu memalingkan wajah, "Menurutku tidak juga jika tolak ukurnya adalah _Chocopolagie _milik _knipschildt_."

"Jangan samakan dengan itu!" pekikku. Aku meringis menahan jeritan kesal dan gemas. Aku tidak tau coklat apa yang dibicarakannya itu tapi jika namanya sudah terdengar rumit bebgitu aku yakin harganya pasti sangat mahal. Urgh…

"Tapi aku terima." Sambungnya lagi lalu mengambil coklat dari tanganku dan menyimpan bukunya kemudian menarik selimutnya ―tidur.

"Huh? Eh...? A-Apa itu artinya kau memaafkanku?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban, tapi akan kuanggap itu 'iya'. Dia 'kan sudah mengambil coklatnya!

.

.

.

Paginya aku terbangun cukup awal tapi rupanya Menma sudah lebih dulu menghilang dari 'kantung tidur'nya yang nyaman. Kemana dia pagi-pagi begini?

Meski kamar mandi terbuka lebar dan tidak ada suara apapun dari dalam sana, aku tetap memilih melongok kedalam untuk memastikan Menma tidak ada di dalam sana. Erm…mungkin sedang olahraga.

Aku pun melangkah keluar menuju beranda di depan pintu kamar. Menghirup udara dingin sebanyak-banyaknya di ketinggian 36 meter dari permukaan tanah. Sangat hening bahkan suara arus sungai di pinggir universitas terdengar samar-samar dari tempatku berada. Di wilayah ini mana ada orang yang mau bangun pukul lima pagi tanpa tujuan. Terlalu sepi sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengar samar-samar suara orang yang sedang bercakap di bawah sana. Delapan belas lantai jauhnya dari tempatku berada. Itu Chouji, dia memang tinggal di lantai dasar karena takut ketinggian, tapi kenapa penghuni lantai delapan belas ada juga bersamanya? Apa yang dilakukan Menma dan Chouji pagi-pagi begini? apa mereka janjian joging bareng? Tapi suasana yang mengelilingi mereka tidak menunjukkan suasana seperti dua remaja yang tengah bersemangat untuk berjoging di pagi beku begini. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Menma nyaris terlihat tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya menyodorkan sepotong coklat berbentuk trapesium dengan bungkus bewarna coklat muda pada Chouji. Hey! Itu coklat pemberianku! Dia memberikannya pada Chouji pagi-pagi begini? Semuanya?

Meski menerima coklat itu, Chouji menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak kuduga. Bukan ekspresi seperti seorang anak kecil yang menerima sesuatu yang disukainya ―berhubung tubuhnya gempal dan nampaknya gemar makan banyak― ketika menerima coklat gratis itu, tapi ia justru murung dan tidak senang. Sementara Menma terlihat acuh dengan hal itu.

Buru-buru ―saat melihat adegan serah terima coklat itu masih berlangsung― aku berlari secepat mungkin ―memaksakan betis-betis pembelah hutan terlatihku― untuk menuruni tangga sebanyak yang aku bisa dalam waktu singkat agar bisa mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. Asrama yang masih sepi membuat jalanku (lari) menjadi mudah dan hanya dalam hitungan menit aku sudah berhasil menuruni setengah lebih dari jumlah lantai asrama ini. Saat kakiku menginjak lantai lima aku pun sontak kembali melongok ke bawah untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Kulihat dengan enggan Chouji masih menggenggam coklat ditangannya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membukanya. Memotong sedikit ujungnya dan menyodorkan potongan kecil itu pada Menma. Kali ini aku benar-benar bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, "Ini…Bagaimana pun juga ini pemberian 'kan? Jadi makanlah juga, meski cuma sedikit."

Aku sama sekali tidak punya kesimpulan apapun tentang apa yang terjadi pagi itu sampai akhirnya Chouji menemuiku. Jauh-jauh masuk ke dalam hutan tropis buatan fakultas kehutanan di tengah hari yang terik dan lembab ―untuk menjelaskan semua kebingunganku.

***My Friend***

Dengan langkah yang cepat dan berat ―mematahkan semua ranting basah yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya dengan beringas, Akimichi Chouji muncul dengan wajah yang bisa kulihat begitu marah, kesal, sedih dan menyesal. Aku tidak tau, semuanya bercampur aduk. Yang jelas ekspresi itu membuat keningku berkerut dan perasaanku menjadi sangat tidak nyaman. Jauh lebih tidak nyaman semenjak aku membuat Menma menghadiahiku tatapan tajam.

"Chouji ada ap―,"

"Kyuubi, kumohon." Potong Chouji dengan geram. "Kumohon beritahu aku. Apa yang sudah kau katakan pada Menma?" tanya pemuda berambut kecoklatan di hadapanku ini dengan sudut-sudut mata yang mulai basah. Kegugupan kembali merayapiku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang sudah Menma katakan?" apa Menma menceritakan hal kemarin pada Chouji? Apa dia itu juga tipe remaja yang akan langsung curhat pada sahabatnya ketika merasa jengkel pada orang lain? Atau ada hal lain?

"Menma tidak menyampaikan apapun padaku. Tapi aku tau. Aku tau kau pasti telah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak senang. Dan hal itu ia curigai berasal dariku. Jawab aku, Kyuubi. Apa yang sudah kau katakan pada Menma?!" pelasnya sekali lagi dengan lebih memohon.

Aku pun menceritakan dengan singkat tentang kejadian kemarin. Kujelaskan bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal dan tidak sengaja bertanya seperti itu padanya. Aku sadar itu sangat privasi dan aku seharusnya menjaga rahasia itu sampai ia benar-benar bisa menerimaku untuk mengetahuinya. Tapi entah mengapa saat itu aku merasa tidak bisa diam saja melihatnya larut dalam lamunannya yang menyedihkan. Aku ingin ―paling tidak― bisa memberi solusi jika ia belum mendapatkannya dari orang lain. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku tau itu!

"Tapi, jika memang dia tidak menyampaikan apapun padamu, bagaimana kau tau kalau dia tengah marah padamu? Kau tidak perlu serisau ini, Chouji."

Chouji mengangkat coklat yang ia gennggam sejak tadi ke ruang kosong di antara kami.

"Satu hal tentang Menma untuk kau tau." Tandasnya. "Jika ia membenci seseorang atau ingin menyampaikan kalau ia tidak senang atau kesal terhadap apa yang dilakukan seseorang terhadapnya ―siapapun itu, maka ia akan memberikan ini." Chouji merentangkan coklat di genggamannya nyaris ke depan hidungku, "Dia tidak akan menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya memberikan coklat pada orang tersebut. Bagi orang yang tidak tau makna dibaliknya, ini hanya akan seperti hadiah biasa atau bahkan tanda terima kasih tapi…bagiku atau bagi orang lain yang mengetahui maksud dan arti dari pemberian coklat ini, ini adalah sebuah alasan mengapa kau harus merasa bersalah atas sesuatu yang telah kau lakukan." Ujarnya menggebu-gebu. "Apa sekarang kau mengerti Kyuubi? Apa kau paham sekarang maksudku?!"

Itu aneh.

Sangat aneh, kalau aku boleh jujur. Memberikan coklat sebagai tanda kalau kau sedang amarah? Satu lagi hal ganjil yang harus kumasukkan dalam daftar keunikan Uchiha Menma.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Chouji…" Oh _God_! Aku harus meminta maaf berat pada dua orang ―satu-satunya calon temanku― sekaligus dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam? Aku merasa menjadi menjadi manusia yang paling buruk sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu, Kyuubi. Hanya saja..," ujar Chouji berbalik badan bersiap pergi, "Maafkan aku, aku mugkin tidak akan meberitahukan apapun lagi padamu mengenai Menma. Baru kali ini aku menemui orang yang begitu bersemangat ingin tau banyak hal tentangnya sebagai teman. Biasanya orang lain sudah akan puas dengan karakter luar yang Menma sandiwarakan di hadapan mereka." Oh tentu, karena mereka tidak menemui Menma dalam wujud aslinya sejak awal. Tapi aku bisa menerima kalau Chouji tidak akan terlalu banyak bicara lagi. Selam ia tidak berkata 'Aku tidak ingin lagi bicara denganmu' atau 'Aku tidak ingin lagi menjadi temanmu', maka kurasa aku masih bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Kehilangan beberapa informasi dari temanmu tidak jauh lebih buruk ketimbang kehilangan dia seutuhnya sebagai teman, bukan?

"Kau harus sendirian mulai sekarang."

**TBC**

**Temenku ini penggemar Sherlock dan ia akui memang sengaja membuat cerita dengan sudut pandang yg sama dengan novel ntu.**

**Aku nggk bisa merubah banyak…dan ini cukup membosankan dan beralur cepat setelah jatuh ke tanganku *dziighh**

Yup! Aku harap ada yang mau memeberi masukan untuk ke depannya! =w=


End file.
